You'll Never Be Alone
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: She would be there for him, she would never let him stand alone. ::Cissnei x Sephiroth:: -Rated M for safety reasons-


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have Two Guns shoot you in the ass. :]

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cissnei

Warning: Slightly AU. Somewhat based off Halo and Wings storyline.

Summary: She would be there for him, she would never let him stand alone.

* * *

..::One Shot::..

..::You'll Never Stand Alone::..

* * *

She remembered once that he told her that no matter who befriended him, he would always stand alone in this world, that he was different then everyone else and no one could truthfully understand it. No one ever understood the silver that was sure, even she didn't completely, but it didn't stop her from standing by his side. She would always make sure that he wasn't alone, she promised to stay at his side after the betrayal of Genesis. She seemed to be the only one who really knew how hard that actually hit him, the abandonment he felt at the moment in time. A similar abandonment she often felt when she thought of the her past, when Verdot pushed her off on Sephiroth to train her.

Yes, it had been Verdot's idea for Sephiroth to train along side his youngest TURK, knowing that the great General would be the perfect one to shape the girl into the perfect warrior. She remembered her curiosity with the silver, which quickly turned to disgust at his emotionless nature. However, that would all change when she found herself standing in his room, watching him stare ahead at the wall as she bandaged him up. He had come to her after a mission, a long wound on his chest and grimacing. After that day, they began to become closer, the closer they got the more emotions she seen within his expressions. He was the one who thought of the game they often played when training, that if she won she could ask him any question she had ever had.

Yet just as the man was about to open up to her, things changed and his previous statement seemed to be true. Genesis left, Angeal was now gone too. Although Genesis leaving had bothered Cissnei herself, she could not imagine what was going through the silver's head with two of his friends disappearing. The once brave SOLDIER did not spend as much time with his young friend, nor did he even train with her any longer. He merely stayed to himself, not bothering with many others and didn't bother to speak to the girl when she visited. Visiting was all she could do, really, just sitting on his bed and watching the hero decay away. Pathetic is how she felt in this situation, but she could only attempt to show him that she wouldn't leave.

Her eyes moved from the wall, her thoughts broken, and to the silver SOLDIER laying back on his bed. She noted his green orbs focused to the ceiling, abandonment the only emotion swimming in them. She only wished she could solver all of this; bring them both back to him, make him flash those smirks once more. She found herself whispering his name as she laid back on the bed, resting her head against his chest. She felt him tense up at her touch, something that she'd become used to at this point, but unlike the other times, he didn't relax a few seconds later. She found herself shivering as she felt his ribs againsther cheek, knowing that the man was withering away on her and she feared that there was nothing she could do.

She wished he would at least talk to her, but she knew better then that. He had hardly said more then two words to her each day, if even that. She missed him, missed the days before all this betrayal began. Still, she had to attempt to bring him back to her, there was no other option. "Sephiroth, please at least say something."

"Hn."

She cringed a bit as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his thinning body. She held onto him gently before slowly opening her eyes, moving her sights up to his pale face. He looked so emotionless, especially those bright green orbs, but she knew what he was attempting to hide from her. She felt so helpless in this situation, she wished there was more she could do for him. "Want me to go get you something to eat?"

He shook his head silently as she felt his arm twitch, almost like he was fighting movement from it. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, only causing the young TURK to release a small sigh. She shifted once more to rest her head comfortably against his chest, which was still difficult due to his bony form. She had to get him out of this room, she had to get him back to the way he was before hand. She wanted him back to what he was those months ago; her best friend, her trainer, her one-sided love.

"I'm tired of stay here... let's go do something." She heard him exhale deeply at her statement, before the gentle sound of his heart beat filled her ears. The silence between almost reminded her of when they had first met, back before he started opening up to her. She actually missed his voice, the one he used only around her, even the rare smiles she'd receive when she spoke something that caught his attention. She just wished there was something she could do to ease his pain, he had done much for her and it seemed she couldn't do a damn thing for him. "Please, I'm really bored. It would do some good for you — "

"Then just leave!" He pushed her away, confusing the young woman as he had never did such a thing before, at least, not like this. He had never denied her of leaning against him and among other things of the nature. She hated this, not being close to him. Little did she know that he hated it to, hated to have to push her away, but he felt as though there was no other option. He merely rolled over, his back now facing her, and let out another sigh. He mumbled, "Just leave. Abandon me. Go on."

His words left her speechless instantly, her hand slowly reaching out to him. He truly did feel alone, didn't he? When those two left Shinra, they did not only abandon the company, they abandoned their friend as well. It all happened so fast, he probably didn't have much time to really understand it when Genesis left, but when Angeal did as well, that's when Sephiroth's world came crashing down. Everything he'd ever known was gone and it was slowly killing him inside. Cissnei understood, understood more then anyone else probably could. She found herself whispering his name as she ran a hand through his long, silky hair. "I'm not going to abandon you. I would never do such a thing.."

The next thing she knew, the mighty General of SOLDIER broke into pieces before her very eyes. She was pulled against him, his forehead rested against her shoulder as she felt him tremble. She was a bit taken back by this, but still wrapped her arms around his waist. His body tensed for a few moments before it curled against her own, a muffled sigh passed over his lips as he turned his head. His lips inches away for the side of her neck, the feeling of his breath against her flesh sent shivers along her spine. His grip on her tightened on her small form as his voice echoed out quietly, "Promise me... that you will never leave me alone..."

"I promise, Sephiroth." She smiled softly as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "You will never stand alone... not while I'm here..."

"Thank you..."

* * *

Author's Note: _I guess it's not a side thing to Halo and Wings. But it's based loosely on it, almost as if Cissnei was interested in Sephiroth instead of Genesis. I don't know, it's just something that came to me during my idiotic moments while planning out the new chapter to one of the my other fics. I thought, why not? I always thought, that due to my storyline for Cissnei (in many of my fictions) that the two looked good together.  
_


End file.
